


Where Have You Been?

by abnormallyobsessed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormallyobsessed/pseuds/abnormallyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just don’t understand you,” Isaac mumbled under his breath. He sat down on the little makeshift bed that he had been sleeping on since he moved into the McCall house and rubbed his hands over his face. “Look Scott, next time you decide to leave the house and not come home until 11pm, could you at least give me a heads up. It’s kind of hard to cover for you with your mom if  I don’t even know where you are.” Before Scott could even reply, Isaac stood back up, grabbed his pillow, and said, “I think I’m just going to sleep on the couch tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Have You Been?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> ":) Could you write a fic where Scott and Isaac are fighting (don't mind why) and it gets really bad but neither want to apologize afterwards because they both feel like they were right, but both know that if they don’t make up soon they’re only feel empty and apart so they go to bed angry but they can't get to sleep until SOMEONE finally caves? :)"   
> By this lovely person: iloveyouonyourknees.tumblr.com

“Where have you been all day?” Isaac asked Scott as soon as he walked into the bedroom that they now shared.

“I was hanging out with Stiles, playing video games.” Scott tried to control his heartbeat as he told the obvious lie. It wasn’t like he had been doing anything wrong, but just because Isaac lived with him now didn’t mean that he needed to know every aspect of Scott’s personal life. 

“Oh really? That’s funny because Stiles called me, asking if I knew why you weren’t answering your phone. He couldn’t seem to get ahold of you.” Isaac was standing in front of Scott’s bed, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Scott couldn’t figure out why he seemed so angry, it’s not like they were together or anything. Not that he was against that or anything, but Scott knew Isaac didn’t think of him like that. 

“Fine! I don’t see why it is such a big deal but I was just hanging out with Danny. Why is that such a big deal?” Scott walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean t-shirt. As he took the one he was wearing off, Isaac turned away. 

“I just don’t understand you,” Isaac mumbled under his breath. He sat down on the little makeshift bed that he had been sleeping on since he moved into the McCall house and rubbed his hands over his face. “Look Scott, next time you decide to leave the house and not come home until 11pm, could you at least give me a heads up. It’s kind of hard to cover for you with your mom if I don’t even know where you are.” Before Scott could even reply, Isaac stood back up, grabbed his pillow, and said, “I think I’m just going to sleep on the couch tonight.” He closed the door a little too hard on his way out.

What the hell was that about? Yes, Scott had been out with Danny all day, but it wasn’t like anything was going on between them. And even if there was, how was that any of Isaac’s business. After Allison had broken up with him, Scott didn’t want to date anyone else ever again. So when he started to have feelings, unrequited might he add, for Isaac, he just wanted to get some answers. He went to Danny because who else does Scott know that is openly gay? So yes, he had been hanging out with Danny a lot lately, but why would that make Isaac upset?

Scott flopped down on his bed and kicked his shoes off. He grabbed his pillow and shoved it against his face. Laying like that for a few minutes, Scott closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Unfortunately, Scott could tell that he had already become accustomed to having another person in his room with him. The room felt strangely cold and empty, and just wrong. Scott sighed, he wasn’t going to be able to sleep if he was in there alone. 

Not really understanding why, Scott knew he should apologize. He didn’t do anything wrong, but he still didn’t want Isaac to be mad at him. Rolling sideways off the bed, Scott landed on his feet and walked toward the door. As he was reaching out to turn the knob, the door swung open, hitting Scott in the face. His hands instinctively flew to his face, covering his nose as it started to heal.

“I...I didn’t know you were right there. I’m sorry.” Isaac muttered, trying to hide a smile as he laughed at Scott’s scowl. 

“Look,” Scott said, “I’m sorry for not telling you I was gonna be gone all day.”

Isaac’s mouth twitched up in the corner a millisecond before he looked at his feet. “Scott, I’m not upset because you were gone all day.” Isaac’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Then can you tell me what’s going on here because I am completely lost.”

“Sometimes you are so oblivious.” Isaac was still looking at his feet, but Scott was trying to make eye contact. He was bending his head to get in Isaac’s face, attempting to get him to look up. “God, will you stop that?”

“Isaac, what is going on with you?”

Finally, Isaac started to talk. “You keep throwing me mixed signals, Scott! One second you’re teaching me how to ride your dirt bike and then the next you’re spending the entire day with Danny! I can’t tell if you like me or not and I’m just having to sit here and wonder. I can’t take just not knowing. So could you please just tell me if you have any feelings for me because if you don’t I’m going to be really embarrassed and actually I’m kind of really embarrassed right now so I’m just going to go back to the couch.” 

As Isaac was turning to walk out of the door, Scott grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He may have underestimated the hardness of his pull because Isaac ended up colliding chests with him. Scott had to look up to see Isaac’s face, and he saw that Isaac was looking down at him, staring at his mouth.

“You like me?” Scott tried to sound confident, but his voice came out broken and hushed. 

Isaac nodded his head slowly, lowering his head closer to Scott’s. It seemed like an eternity before their lips were connected. Scott smiled against Isaac’s mouth before pulling away to laugh. 

“What could possibly be funny right now?” Isaac’s voice was hinted with annoyance, but he couldn’t hide the huge smile that was plastered on his face.

“I was hanging out with Danny to ask him advice about you, idiot. I don’t like Danny, I like you.”

If possible, Isaac’s smile widened. Scott stepped closer to him and once more they were kissing. “Maybe I shouldn’t sleep on the couch tonight,” Isaac mumbled into Scott’s mouth. Scott smiled again as he kicked his bedroom door shut. Maybe he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on here and so I hope it's okay. Comments and criticisms are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
